


Dab of Anger

by Grimecesty



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Arguing, Cuddles, Dry Humping, Fighting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angry lori, bc why not, im kinda proud, kissies, lmao an injured ron im proud of smol carl, shit i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimecesty/pseuds/Grimecesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Carl never got along and they probably never will. One day, Ron takes it just a biiiit too far for Carl's liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dab of Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Ayoo! I'm back! So this isn't edited like I was hoping but I honestly did my best, if there are any mistakes, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy though guys!!

Ron and Carl hated each other; more than anything. 

They don't remember when it started, some time in elementary school, but we won't go too far into that topic. 

Now, years later, both in their last year of high school, they still don't get along. In fact, Ron'll sometimes push Carl into a locker, spit the word 'fag' at him more that enough times in a day and "accidentally" stick his foot out as Carl's walking past, tripping him.

And Carl'll just grits his teeth, trying to hold back his snarky comments, then takes a deep breath, and glares before walking away. It's all he could do, Ron was bigger than him, and sure, Carl can easily beat his ass (a plus for having a dad as a cop) but Carl knew better, knew how to be the bigger person. It's what his dad always taught him.

Carl was particularly close to his dad. Closer than any son should be to their father. And if you're wondering what I mean by that, let me just put it in a much more simple and understanding way; they fuck. 

Well, it's not a 'fuck buddy' relationship, but an actual, genuine relationship. Carl'll cook dinner for the two if he had time, they'll have movie dates at home, all cuddled up on the couch, under a blanket. Then they'll go to bed together in their room (been their room since Lori left) and fall asleep, still holding onto one another.

It was a good life Carl had, though it was taboo and totally against the law, but he was happy: until he gets to school.

Rick didn't know about Ron and Carl's...issues. Well, he knew the two don't get along well but he doesn't know that Ron'll get physical with his insults. If he did, he wouldn't wait a second and have Ron put in handcuffs faster than you can blink; and that's why Carl doesn't want to say anything. Doesn't want to be known as the snitch in school or the boy who runs go his daddy just because he's the sheriff. He just had to suck it up and be a man.

But it was this one particular day that just set Carl off.

"Hey faggot," Ron said sweetly as Carl walked to his locker. It just so happened to be by Ron's girlfriend, Enid's locker, where Ron'll park his ass every damn morning.

Carl rolled his eyes and grabbed his Calculus book before stuffing his English Lit book from last nights homework in to take its place. 

"Aw, little nerd getting ready for class?"

Carl glared at him, watching as Ron smirked, pulling Enid closer who was trying to stifle a smile. 

He slammed his locker, stuffing his book ito his bag before zipping it and slinging it over his shoulder. He pushed past the two, getting ready to walk to his first period when-

"Aw, Mr. Grumpy Gills. Hey, tell me Carl, what's it like knowin' your mommy cheated on your dad before ditching you for a new family?"

Now, not many things made Carl angry- no that's a total lie, almost everything made Carl angry but he usually controls his anger and learns to bury it and forget about it.   
But once those words spilled out of Ron's mouth, Carl fucking snapped.

Before Ron could see it coming, Carl swiftly turned around and punched in square in the nose, making him tumble down.

A few gathering kids yelled out "ooooh!", making a scene and causing more students surround them.

"Fuck you," Carl hissed, ignoring the fact that the whole school was watching him.

Ron stumbled up, touched just below his nostrils and pulled his hand back, seeing blood. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists, "You little shit, you're gonna regret that."

But before Ron could do anything, they heard a voice yell out, "Hey!" and not long after that, a teacher-Carl's bio teacher- quickly stepped between them.

"Enough!" She said, glaring at them, "You two," She said, her voice threatening, "Follow me. And the rest of you! Get to class!"

The gatheing of students scampered off, leaving a path in the hall. For a small teacher, she was pretty frightening.

"Let's go," She said, leading the way. Carl grabbed his bag and followed, head low. He knew he was in deep shit.

When their principal opened the door to his office, a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Ms. Pocks!" He said, smiling, "What do I owe the great pleasure to?"

The teacher -Ms. Pock, smiled sweetly, "Mr. Wilson. I have a couple of students who seem to have caushed a bit of a disturbance in the halls this morning."

Mr. Wilson looked behind her and a look of understanding appeared on his old, delicate features, "Ah, Mr. Ron Anderson and Carl Grimes," He said before looking back at Ms. Pocks, "Thank you Ms. Pocks, I'll handle it from here."

The woman nodded before walking away, the sound of her heels clicking down the hall echoing.

"Well," Mr. Wilson said, waving them in, "Come in."

He sat behind his desk as the two teenagers sat at the two vacant seats in front of it.

"Ron," He said, "Take a tissue," He said nodding towards the box at the edge of the desk, "Do you need some ice for that nose?"

Ron scoffed and grabbed a tissue with an attitude, "No."

Mr. Wilson nodded, ignoring Ron's behavior, "Alright," He said before looking back at Carl, "Now, Carl, what made you get physical with Anderson here?"

Carl scoffed and rolled his eyes because c'mon, this was the first time he's laid a hand on the guy while Ron was shoving him and tripping him at least seven times a week.

Mr. Wilson held up his hand, "Please," He said, "no attitude. It's a simple question that requires a simple answer. You know there is a  
no hitting tolerance in this school," He sighed. "Now I know you two have...issues," he said, "but I have enough kids to watch after in this school and I don't want to add two of my best students to that list. You guys graduate in less than thee months, don't blow it now." 

The two boys nodded and waited for what their principal had to say further into the matter

"Now Ron," He said, "Go get some ice and then you're free to go." 

Ron nodded and balled up his bloody tissue before collecting his things and walking out; not before throwing Carl one last glare.

"And Carl," he sighed, "I'm going to have to call your father. Is he at work?"

Carl slumped into his seat and nodded, "If his cell doesn't work just call the station," he mumbled,  
fiddling with his hands.

Mr. Wilson nodded and quickly called Rick, explaining the situation when he answered and then hung up as soon as he finished.

"You're dad will be here momentarily." He said, crossing his arms again.

Carl nodded crossed his arms, dreading the disappointed look his dad'll wear when he walks in.

It seemed like hours but 15 minutes later, Rick came through the school doors, removing his hat as he made his way to the principal's office.

He knocked twice on the door frame, catching the attention of Carl and Mr. Wilson.

"Ah, I take it you're Mr. Grimes," The older man said, standing up, "Nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Wilson, I run this zoo." He said, extending his hand for Rick to shake.

Rick took it and shook, "Nice  
to meet you Mr. Wilson, sorry it's under these conditions," He said glancing at Carl.

Carl shrunk further into the chair, hiding his face in shame.

Mr. Wilson waved him off and went to his seat while Rick took Ron's abandoned seat, "It's quite alright. Carl's usually a well behaved kid, and I'm sure that now that you're here, he'll open up more to explain why he did what he did."

Rick looked at him, "Well?" He asked patiently.

Carl was quite for a second before mumbling under his breath.

"What was that?" Rick asked, leaning closer.

Carl squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing, "He mentioned mom," he said in a weak voice.

"Oh.." Rick said breathlessly, leaning back in his seat. He knew Carl was taking the divorce hard. Well, not the divorce itself but Lori just shutting him out, that's what got to him.

Mr. Wilson sighed, "I take it there's some family complications?"

Rick sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "Yeah, a bit. It's just a divorce, he's still taking it pretty hard."

The principal nodded, "That's understandable. Now Carl," He said turning to him, "Since this is the first time we've had an issue with you, I won't punish you severely. Just a suspension for the rest of today and Monday, alright? But make sure this doesn't become a habiy, okay?" He asked, pointing.

Carl sat up straight and nodded, trying to hold back his tears. He didn't even know why he wanted to cry; frustration? Anger? Sadness? He had no idea but he knew that if he didn't hurry up and leave, he's gonna start bawling.

"That's all," Mr. Wilson said, standing up, and looked at Rick, "Thank you Mr. Grimes for coming, I'm sorry I took time out of your day." He said as he held out his hand.

Rick shook his head, grabbing the other man's hand, "It's no trouble at all sir."

Mr. Wilson nodded then looked at Carl who had his bag on and looked anxious to leave, "And Carl, have a good rest of your day, okay?"

Carl nodded, swallowing, "You too sir."

Mr. Wilson nodded and then at Rick before the two Grimes walked out. Rick placed his hand comfortingly on the back of Carl's neck, squeezing gently.

"You alright?" He asked as they walked out.

Carl shrugged, "I guess," he mumbled. He quickly got into Rick's truck, stuffing his bag into the back. Rick climbed in after and started the car before pulling out of the school's parking lot.

Ot was quiet for a few minutes in before Rick opened his mouth, "Look, I get why you got upset Carl, I do, but you didn't have to hit the kid."

Carl sighed, "I know, it's just, he's been pestering me all year and I'm so tired of it."

"Pestering you?" Rick asked, glacing at him fir a second then back at the road, "Pestering you how?"

Carl sighed, "He'll shove me...trip me, call me names," he mumbled. He sounds like a five year old running to his dad because a mean kid knocked down his sand castle amd called him dumb.

Rick's grip on the steering wheel tightened, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Carl could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm. Cool and collected.

"Cause I didn't want you to worry," Carl mumbled, picking at the invisible lint on his t-shirt. 

"Carl," Rick sighed. He took one hand off the steering wheel and held it out for Carl to take, "I worry about you all the time. Nothing's ever going to change that."

Carl gave a small smile and squeezed his hand, "I worry about you too, you know."

Rick chuckled, "I wouldn't expect anything different."

Carl smiled and leaned over, kissing his dad's cheek, "I love  
you."

Rick smiled, "I love you more." 

Carl giggled in pure delight, the days events washing away. He'd never get tired of hearing those 3 words spill from Rick's mouth. They've been together for a little over a year and Carl still got chills from it.

They finally made it home, Rick grabbing Carl's bag as his son snatched his hat and placed it on his head, running inside with a smile. Rick chuckled and closed the car door and locked the vehicle before following after the teen. 

"Carl?" He asked, dropping the backpack on the floor next to the door.

"Kitchen!" He heard a voice say, coming from the distance.

He made his was to the kitchen and dead stopped to the sight in front of him; Carl had the fridge open and was leaning down, looking for something, making his ass stick straight out. 

Rick made as stained noise in the back of his throat, making Carl stand up straighter and turn with a confused look on his face. Fuck, he was still wearing Rick's hat.

"Dad?" He asked.

Rick said nothing but stride towards him and gently shoved him up against the fridge.

"Carl," He breathed before slotting his mouth with Carl's, hands settling instantly on his ass, pulling him closer.

Carl moaned and wrapped one arm around Rick's neck and the other rested on his chest. He pulled his dad closer and opened his mouth, letting Rick freely roam around his mouth.

Rick's hands tightened their hold on Carl's ass and groaned, "Baby," Hel said before kissing him again.

Carl smiled into the kiss before turning his head and deepened the kiss, balling the fabric of his dad's shirt in his hand. He lifted his right leg, wrapping it around Rick's hip and felt Rick's one hand run down past his ass and to his thigh, squeezing gently before going to the back of his knee, pulling the knee up higher. 

Rick pulled away and looked at Carl for a moment; his cheeks were a rosey red, lips shiney and swollen while his eyes were lidded with pure bliss swirling in those orbs. He looked absolutely beautiful. Rick quickly ducked his head for Carl's neck, biting at sucking at the flesh, making Carl moan and gasp.

"Daddy," He heard Carl whimper and that only fueled the older man more. He growled low in his throat and grabbed Carl's other leg and picked him up, having all of Carl wrapped around him.

Carl groaned and tilted his head to the side, letting Rick have more room. He tangled his hands in them messy curls his dad had and tugged, pulling his mouth closer.

"Please," Carl whispered, clutching onto the older man for dear life.

Rick pushed them off the fridge and began blindly walking towards the living room. 

Carl wrapped his arms around Rick's neck, gripping on tightly as his dad dumped him on the couch and climbed ontop.

"Carl," Rick said before leaning back down to kiss his son again. Carl moaned and gripped onto his his dad's back, fingers digging into his shoulder blades and wrapped his legs around his hips, pulling him closer. 

Rick let his tongue roam around the familiar territory, gripping onto Carl's thighs for leverage. He slowly began to grind on the younger boy, his dick instantly hardening in his pants.

Carl gasped and held on tighter, rocking back, "Please," He whispered.

Rick pulled back and balanced himself with both palms on either side of Carl's head and began to gently thrust against him.

Carl threw his head back and cried out, scratching his nails down the fabric of Rick's shirt, "Fuck," He gasped.

Rick closed his eyes and moaned, speeding up, "Carl," he moaned. He grunted before dropping to his elbows and buried his face into Carl's neck, breathing in his scent.

Carl's hands ran up and into his hair, tangling them in his curly locks and tugged, "Yes," He said breathlessly, right on the edge.

Rick seemed to have noticed how close he was because he sped up, thrusting harder yet still gentle, "C'mon," He said, breath warm against Carl's ear, "Come for me baby." 

Carl squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his legs around his dad before throwing his head back and moaning long and loud. Being the teenager he is, he came instantly at his dad's words.

Rick, not far behind, latched his mouth back to Carl's neck, sucking and biting, before coming, gripping onto Carl's waist. He gave a few more lazy thrusts, him and Carl both twitching, before finally relaxing and pulled away from his neck.

Rick sluggishly shifted them on the couch, laying them on their sides and pulling Carl into his arms. 

Carl sleepily curled into him, wrapping an arm around him and nuzzled his face in the crook of his dad's neck. He sighed in contentment as Rick wrapped his arms tightly around him, making him feel secure. 

"We gotta clean up soon," Rick said, though the slur in his voice betrayed him.

Carl nodded lazily, "I know." 

But for now, they just laid in each others arms, soaking up the warmth and love from the other. They don't plan on moving for a while.

But then Rick's cellphone rang. He groaned and tried to carefully detangle himself from Carl. Once he stood up, he grimaced when the mess in his pants became uncomfortable. But he just sucked it up for the time being and went to retrieve his phone.

Only to groan at the caller I.D.; Lori.

"What do you need," He sighed, placing at a hand on his hip.

"Wow, hi to you too," Lori said, no emotion in her voice, "But I called about Carl; did you know he got into a fight today?"

Rick rolled his eyes, "Yes Lori, I'm the parent that the principal calls. How'd you find out anyway?"

"Shane."

"How the hell did he find out?"

"Said he overheard you and your boss talking about letting you out early because 'your kid got into a fight'."

Rick sighed again and took his hand off his hip to rub his forhead, "You tell Shane to mind his own damn business."

"He's my son too, ya know," Lori snapped, "I have the right to know about these things."

Rick had to bite his tongue to keep his ranting at bay, "I was going to tell you once we sighed the final divorce papers."

"That's not for another 2 weeks Rick!" She groaned, "Whatever, just, what are you going to do?"

"What am I going to do?" Rick repeated, a puzzled look on his face, "About what?"

"Are you kidding me? How are we going to handle this? How are you going to punish him? What the hell are you going to do?" Lori said, annoyance clear in her tone.

"Nothing."

"What a minute," Lori said, "did you just say 'nothing'?"

Rick rolled his eyes, "Pretty sure that's the word that came outta my mouth."

"And why the hell not?!" Lori's voice was steadily rising, much to Rick's amusement, "He hit a kid Rick! That's not acceptable!"

Rick snapped; "Do you have any idea why he did it, Lori?! Do you?! The kid has been pushing him around all year and Carl's been the bigger person all these months because he knew it was wrong to hit someone. But you wanna know what made him snap? The kid brought up you and you leaving him behind for some other family!"

It was quiet for a moment then Lori said, "That's not how it is."

"Bull shit," Rick spat, "When was the last time you called him? Saw him? He's living with me because I'm more of a parent than you are. I provide for him, I didn't leave him behind! But you did and it puts a toll on him Lori. You don't understand." 

Rick heard sniffling from the other end, "I'm sorry," that's all she could say.

Rick sighed, "It's a little too late for that now, Lori. Now I gotta go, we're having dinner with Michonne and her family tonight and we gotta get ready. I'll call you whenever the court date nears." And hung up.

He bowed his head and sighed, stuffing his phone into his pocket before turning and stopped when he saw Carl standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey," Rick said gently, walking towards him.

Carl gave a small smile, "Hi." Once Rick was close enough, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest, "Thank you," He mumbled.

Rick kissed the top of his head, "Of course." The two held onto each other for a few more moments before Rick pulled away, "C'mon kiddo, we gotta get dressed. I wasn't lying when I said we're going out to eat with Michonne."

Carl grinned and nodded, "Where are we going?"

Rick shrugged, "You're choice."

"Is Andre gonna be there?"

Rick nodded and smiled.

Carl felt the excitement rush through him and he nodded, "I'll think of a place while we get ready."

Rick chuckled and nodded, "Alright c'mon, we're meeting them in an hour so we gotta hurry."

Carl nodded again and bolted up the stairs, his father smiling before following right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda proud of this actually, I really hope it was good for you all! I might write one with Carl missing his eye and Rick just being all cute and protective and I just need Rick/Carl cause I'm trash but oh well ^-^
> 
> I'm working on some more fics so hopefully I'll get around to those! Well, bye guys!
> 
> Until next time!!


End file.
